


he's not about to start a fashion trend

by zelly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly/pseuds/zelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the London Blitz, Rory realizes his attire might seem a little odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's not about to start a fashion trend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bodldops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodldops/gifts).



> From the prompt: Rory-Gigantic Pandorica Box Of Doom; the London Blitz, perhaps he should have changed into something period.
> 
> Just a little dorky ficlet.

There's a sudden sound of movement, and Rory (who had been sitting by the Box, sword pointed into the ground, hilt clasped between his hands) jerks his head up.

He hadn't been sleeping. (He can't.) But the _still_ ness is the closest he ever comes to it.

"Who's there?"

"We're just looking for somewhere to hide." It's a man. He's leading a woman and two young boys beside him. They're dirty and visibly shaken. He can see fear and uncertainty written clear upon their faces.

"You don't mind, do you?" the woman asks. "It's just - this tunnel. It seemed safest."

It is. He knows. He wouldn't have dragged the Pandorica over stretches of sand, mud, and cobblestones if it weren’t. (You deal with enough storms and raids, and you learn a thing or two about safe spots.)

But it's odd.

His social experiences of late had been limited to conversations with the Pandorica and the idea of Amy inside it. Throw an angry drunkard at him or a thief attempting to steal into the Pandorica, people who won’t bother with conversation, and he’ll feel right at home.

But now? He's never felt more self-conscious - more like _Rory Williams_ , bloke from Leadworth - when he replies: "Oh - right. Yeah. Sure."

He glances down at his sword, at his toes peeking out of his gladiator sandals, and notices that one of the boys is staring at his helmet, the plume still stark red even after years of use.

(Maybe he won't notice the skirt.)

If anything, it occurs to him that perhaps he should have changed into something period.


End file.
